civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Religion (Civ6)
Religion is a returning feature in Civilization VI, but its role has been greatly expanded both in scope and in importance, becoming the focus of a new victory condition. Religion is primarily based around the stat, which you can gain through various means including buildings, theological combat, and Wonders. Establishing Religion Creating a Religion Once a Great Prophet is obtained, a civilization which has already adopted a Pantheon may found a religion in any Holy Site District or the Stonehenge wonder, if it exists. Note that Great Prophets are not obtained through simple accumulation of ! You will need a source of Great Prophet Points, such as a Holy Site. The number of Religions possible is still limited, and is always less than the number of players on the map, so you will need to race the others if you want your own Religion. As before, players must choose from available symbols for their new Religion; this time there are some custom symbols which may be assigned to custom Religion names. Two Beliefs are assigned initially, one of which is mandatory a Founder Belief, and the other may be either a Follower or a Worship Belief. Later, you may add two additional Beliefs to your Religion using an Apostle's Evangelize Belief action. This will destroy the Apostle and let you choose another Belief (which may be of any type). You may add these Beliefs whenever you wish - that is, there is no time limit to this possibility, and the limited number of Religions that can be created ensures that you will always have some Beliefs to choose from. Note that both Pantheon and Religious Beliefs are chosen from a common pool, as before. Those already belonging to other Religions may not be chosen twice. Maximum Number The total number of religions that can be founded is determined by map size, by half the default amount of players plus one: *Duel: 2 *Tiny: 3 *Small: 4 *Standard: 5 *Large: 6 *Huge: 7 Adding extra players via Advanced Setup will not increase the maximum number of religions. Once the limit is reached, no further Great Prophets may be recruited, and the Revelation policy card will become obsolete. Special cases A Religion can only be founded after you have founded a Pantheon, even if you already have a Great Prophet! This is important in the event a player manages to build the Stonehenge wonder before accumulating enough to adopt a Pantheon. In this case the player will have to work towards a Pantheon first, and only then will be able to use the Great Prophet. In Civilization VI you cannot capture Great People; this means that you can't capture the Great Prophet of another player and Found a Religion with it. There is a very special case which may occur with the Arabian civilization, or with any civilization which manages to attract a Prophet without having either a Holy Site or the Stonehenge wonder (yes, it's possible: all it takes is the Revelation Policy and other civs which are utterly uninterested in religion). Namely, they will be unable to Found a Religion! Although this will be extremely rare, it may happen; and you may see this Prophet wondering about, sad and wayward, while the maximum number of religions stays one short. Unfortunately, you can't do anything about it - the game won't let you capture that Prophet, no matter what; and it will be already impossible to attract another Prophet. Spreading a Religion Converting Citizens with Religious Units Religion can be spread with a Missionary or Apostle of that religion, both of which can spread their Religion three times per unit (without any special effects or promotions). A city of a given religion will only purchase religious units of that religion. You can easily tell how many charges they have left based on how many characters are visible on the unit's tile. The strength of the spread is equal to the current Religious strength of the unit x 2. Note that this strength diminishes if the unit is injured. Therefore, it is usually more sensible to heal an injured religious unit before using it to spread your relition Once more than 50% of the Citizens convert to a particular religion, it becomes the city's dominant religion. Religious Pressure After converting to a particular religion, the city starts exerting religious pressure for this religion, and may use its Belief benefits. Thanks to this pressure, left on their own nearby cities will eventually also convert to this religion. The amount of Religious Pressure your cities exert decides how fast or how far your Religion will spread. If there is, however, another religion which also exerts pressure over these cities, the two will start competing, converting Citizens at the same time. Eventually, the religion with the stronger pressure will win and convert the other city. The amount of religious pressure on a particular city for a particular religion depends mainly on the number of nearby cities exerting pressure for it. Theological Combat The final, most dramatic way to spread a Religion is when the agents of two different religions clash in a contest of faith. For more information on this most interesting new feature in Civilization VI, check here. Religions There are twelve default religions in the game, and some leaders have a preferred religion that the AI will choose: In addition to the above, there are also twelve icons for "custom religions" for which a player will be asked to type in a name. The AI will never found a custom religion; if they have no preferred or theirs is already taken, they will randomly choose from one of the default religions. Beliefs There are three main types of Beliefs in the game. They are, in the order in which you get to pick them: Follower Beliefs These focus on bonuses for the cities that follow the religion, regardless of whether they belong to the founding civilization or not. So, even foreign cities will benefit from Follower Beliefs. These must be chosen upon founding. Worship Beliefs These allow for the construction of special buildings in Holy Site Districts of follower cities, which means that they can also be constructed in cities that do not belong to the founding civilization. These buildings may be purchased with . Note that each Holy Site may contain only 1 Worship building, which stays there permanently! If the Dominant religion changes later, and the new one has a different Worship Belief, you won't be able to replace the Worship building already existing. Founder Beliefs These bestow bonuses on the civilization that founded the religion. It doesn't matter whether it's your own cities or foreign cities that follow the religion; the bonuses will always benefit only the founding civilization. You gain up to 2 of them by using the Evangelize Belief action of an Apostle once for each. Beliefs from both groups listed below are available the first time you Evangelize Belief but only those in Group 2 will be available the second time you Evangelize Belief. Group 1 (only available the first time you Evangelize Belief) Group 2 (available both times you Evangelize Belief) Pantheons As in Civilization V: Gods & Kings, Pantheons precede established religions, and are founded automatically as Faith is accumulated. Unlike in Civilization V, a civilization's Pantheon will not get overwritten by foreign religions converting your cities. Pantheons worship a number of minor gods, usually related to nature and natural phenomena, and provide minor bonuses, usually based on terrain. In Civilization VI, all Pantheons require 25 (at Standard speed), regardless of how many other Pantheons have been created already. For clarification, Pantheon belief stays with you for the rest of the game even after the adoption of a formal religion and associated beliefs. Religious Victory It Civilization VI it is possible to win the game by becoming the most dominant Religion in the world. This is done by having 50% of every extant civilization's cities following your Religion. To clarify, you need to reach 50% of each civilization's cities, and each civilization that you do this with counts as one point towards the victory, so if you are playing a game with only four civilizations and one of them only has two cities, if you convert one of those cities, then you would be 1/3 of the way to achieving this victory, even if the other civilizations have several more cities. Category:Game concepts (Civ6) Category:Game element (Civ6) Category:Religion